Claymen
The Claymen (singular: clayman) are humanoid, clay composed life forms that inhabit tables, which they believe is a separate world from Earth. Biology Claymen are a species of tiny humanoid creatures that are composed of clay, making them as physically weak as the Sackpeople. However, Claymen are ''sapient ''and appear to be advanced in technology. They lack primary senses: sight, taste, feel, hearing, and touch. However, they have an unknown single sense that allows them to see, hear, and feel things. They are unable to eat food or drink. Backstory Claypeople are not born, they are ''built. ''When the first Sackpeople were formed, they wanted to create a replica of them using simple materials that they can find. The most common material was clay. The Sackpeople modified the clay into a hardened version. They created more Blues than the rest of the other other colors, since Blue was the only simple color that they could find. Sackind's Claymen turned into a "failure" as the Claymen developed sentience of their own and left the Sackpeople. They were replaced by Sackbots. Lifespan Claymen lifespan is two times greater than that of a human. Claymen can live up to 200 years, until their clay hardens, eventually turning them into a "rock." Eventually they die. That's not a problem, as their clay hardening will start once a Clayman reaches their 180th year. It takes 20 years for clay to harden, thanks to the modifications made by the Sackpeople. Sackind eventually stopped making Claypeople. However, that does not mean no more Claymen will be built. Claymen are built by clay made by man and Dr. Pickel, who is making more Claymen made out of clay found in natural locations. Physical Appearance Claymen's appearance are very simple. They appear nothing more than humanoid clay people. They do have fingers, however it is seen rarely. They are typically hairless and they possess no kind of sexual organ. However, they are made up of several layers. There are a three types of layers that make up a single Clayman: Skele, Flesh, and Wall. The outermost layer called the Wall is a skin of the Clayman. Most often the Wall is seen as the color blue. Some species of Claymen have a Wall that is the color- #Red #Green The middle layer is called the Flesh, which is always the color red. It acts as humans' blood. It keeps the Clayman live and the middle layer can spill out if the Wall is breached. The innermost layer is called the Skele, which is a white colored "skeleton" behind the Flesh. It keeps the Clayman in its shape and also helps it move. Dialect Claymen speak English exclusively. They do not speak or understand any other language. However, some Claymen have bizzare vocal languages, such as "Borp" or "Blinkly Blop." Their grammar is shown to be quite poor, as shown by some Claymen who say "don't drink my wa-wa!" They have many slang terms to describe things, such as their head being "a noggin." Others are "oh my got" or "neat-o-torpedo!" Economy Claymen, although they do not need the use of money, they have money called Moneys, which is composed of a dark green clay rectangle. Moneys are used to buy things, such as "Ko-Ko-Kola" or even clay. Moneys is also used for games, most of the time betting or prizes. Moneys are $5 per rectangle. Habitat Claymen live in a variety of places, but most of the time- *Tables *Discreet locations *Inside caves *Garages *Forests *Behind dumpsters *On top elevated locations (fridges, chairs) *etc Abilities Claymen do not have any unique abilities. They possess no unique special abilities that make them fly or shoot lasers out of their hands. General Info: Species Name: Claymen Average Height: 4 inches Average Weight: 113.4 grams (0.25 pounds) Average Strength: Weak Armor: Low Endurance: High Intelligence: High Technology Level: 3 Skin Color: Variety ( blue, red, green ) Species Theme Song Notable Claymen Henry.png|Gio Dr._bob.png|Dr. Pickel Trapper_2.png|Mowstache Grenade_Gregory.png|Powned Giant_Klayman.png|The Giant Cop.jpg|Officer Harold RED.png|Bob Joseph.png|Joseph Kewl KlayZ.png|The Kewl KlayZ Murderer.png|The Murderer Category:Species